DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This is a request for a competing continuation of the applicant's Senior Scientist Award (K05 DA00219) to allow him to continue work in pursuit of his long-term goal of analyzing the historical record on drug abuse in the United States and, where appropriate, using this material to contribute a balanced historical perspective to the ongoing debate on national drug policy. His specific research aim is a study of women and drug abuse in the United States (this project will be supported by NIDA grant RO1 DA 11413-01 A1). A clearer perspective on our assumptions about drug abuse, morality, disease, and women's roles over time and what their principal manifestations in health policy and law have been provides us with a broader view of our experiences and a wider choice of policy alternatives. The methods to be employed are traditional historical research in published and archival records. The applicant in conjunction with the researchers under his direction will produce a volume of analysis and a CD-ROM collection of historical documents. Two related major projects are also nearing completion, namely a volume of analysis and documentary CD-ROM on federal drug policy between 1964 and 1980 (funded by the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation) and a study of the decline phase of drug abuse in the United States 1920-50 (NIDA grant R01 DA 09564). Along with this research, the Senior Scientist Award would permit substantial contributions to science education, collaboration with scientific investigators, and mentoring of students and others interested in the history of substance abuse. The Yale School of Medicine, with its strong History of Medicine program and Historical Library, the Yale Child Study Center and School of Epidemiology and Public Health, with their focus on substance abuse issues, and the clinical and research facilities of the Psychiatry Department's Substance Abuse Treatment Center provide a unique institutional environment that allows the applicant to pursue his historical work while remaining fully abreast of important contemporary issues in the field of drug dependence.